Silent Song
by Chocofernia
Summary: Hetalia x Reader Fics
1. Austria x Reader

Austria/ Roderich x Reader watch?v=mizIaPGNJaE - Just add that into youtube :3

(y/n)= Name

(e/c) = eye color

(h/c) = hair color

(h/l) = hair length

(c/c) = color choice

* * *

(E/c) eyes stared into the dark night as a high note rang through the air. Signaling the beginning of a song.

_"Singing its silent _  
_Song of misery_  
_A monster lies trapped in its own Nightmare _  
_'He' is a tyrant_  
_It lets out a plea_  
_Why did she have to leave it all alone ? _

_Bound to sing for us,_  
_A worthless monster_  
_It never sees us_  
_It despises us_  
_Lying so useless, we start to holler_  
_"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" _

(H/l) flowing (h/c) hair flew around as the girl spun singing. (E/c) eyes flashed in the night as she stopped staring at a shadow standing in the night. Noticing the figure of the shadow she frowned slightly her eyes rolling up staring at the full moon.

_"I lay all alone_  
_I should have known you would have left me_  
_'He' smiles at me_  
_I can not see_  
_Why 'he's' in your place_  
_They can't tell me why you said good-bye_  
_Right before our act_  
_Those two young lions_  
_Were always fun"_

Her voice was high ringing in the night as she stopped seeing the figure stop to stare at her. A low growl erupted from her lips as she narrowed her beautiful (e/c) eyes at him.

_"'He' is a tyrant_  
_It lets out a plea_  
_Why did she have to leave it all alone ? _  
_Bound to sing for us, A worthless monster_  
_It never sees us_  
_It despises us_  
_Lying so useless, we start to holler_  
_"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!"_

He stood motionless knowing, that to the girl, he was the 'he' in the song to her. She rose her hands up pointing at him repeating the first for lyrics.

_"'He' is a tyrant."_

As the words left the women's mouth he visibly flinched seeing the hatred in her eyes, in her _words_.

_"An amazing gift_  
_So quick and swift_  
_You were amazing_  
_By myself I can't_  
_They start to chant_  
_Why are you not here? _

_Grinning at me_  
_I lay on my knees_  
_They want to hear me_  
_Why can not 'he' see_  
_I want to see you_  
_I need to see you_  
_I have to see you_  
_What happened to you? _

_We get up on stage_  
_They jump to enrage_  
_Why are you not here? _  
_Why is 'he' so near? _  
_'He' wants me to sing_  
_I just can not bring-_  
_I say 'he's' not you_  
_What else can I do?"_

Clear tears ran down her doll-like face as her expression softened. (E/c) orbs stared at him longingly, remembering the good times they had. They used to be friends, until he betrayed her trust. He told... he broke his promise he made to her.

_"Singing its silent _  
_Song of misery_  
_A monster lies trapped in its own Nightmare _  
_'He' is a tyrant_  
_It lets out a plea_  
_Why did she have to leave it all alone?" _

She looked down ending the song before it was supposed to. She sat back down on the roof she was harboring at whispering the last stanza of the lyrics to herself.

_"Bound to sing for us,_  
_A worthless monster_  
_It never sees us_  
_It despises us_  
_Lying so useless, we start to holler_  
_"Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!"_

One word was lost in the night by a masculine voice, owned by the man, Roderich Edelstein.

"(Y/n)! I'm sorry!" Meaningless words hung in the night air as the girl in (c/c) footsteps were heard walking off the roof.


	2. Authors Note

Hey readers. I really apologize that I keep getting off track of writing one story and make a whole entire new one. I usually do that when I can't think of what to do more with the story. Currently, for the story you may be reading this on, I have at least 0 - 100 words. Since, sometimes when I write, I either forget to save, or it doesn't save. I'm really sorry about that. I'll try my best to get some out either today, or this week. If I whatsoever don't or can't, rant to me. For some reason, it gets my inspiration pumping... aside from music.

So I'm sorry. If you want to, I won't mind if you completely hate me for being so late on writing a new chapter. But if you want, you could read some of my other stories. So sorry again.

- _Chocofernia-sama_


End file.
